


Look Alike

by Baekhanded



Series: Lonely to Loved [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Vanitas finds out he has more family than he thought





	Look Alike

**Author's Note:**

> HI im not dead and im SO sorry for not updating anything in awhile!! BUT please take this while i get the stardew valley out of my system!!! I have a few shorts for yall so you wont go hungry!

  * “So get this,” Ventus was saying, his visitations coming more and more often since the first. He was outside now with Vanitas while they tended to the little gardens. “Vani listen! Get this okay. Aqua and Terra work with Eraqus in this legal, government, law firm something place right? And, hey- Hey! Listen! There’s more of us!”



 

Vanitas paused and looked to Ventus, an eyebrow raised.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that! Listen!” He pulled Vanitas until he had his full attention, “Aqua was going through some papers Terra found that they shouldn’t have been looking through because they were my papers and it was illegal probably- but! Listen! But they found out we have a pretty big extended family!! Vanitas we have two baby cousins!!”

 

Vanitas could feel his face shifting but he had no idea the face he was making.

 

“Right! I asked them to see what they could do about letting us meet them! If you’re up for it I mean, if you’re into it! I’d like to meet them with you!” Ventus was all smiles, and really, how could Vanitas say no to that?

 

Even he had to admit his heart was hammering in excitement at the idea of baby cousins.   
  
“Okay...if it goes through, you should...bring them here...I’d...like to meet them. If they’ll let me.” He flushes at his haulted words but Ventus just beams and goes back to weeding as if he hadn't completely uprooted Vanitas’s world for the day.

  


\---

  


“You’ve been dazed all day, you know.” Marluxia said, his voice quiet as he perched beside Vanitas on the kitchen counter. Their midnight tea steaming between them.

 

“I have baby cousins.” Vanitas all but blurts, his eyes slowly finding Marluxia’s blue.

 

“Baby cousins huh?” Marluxia looked intrigued, “are you going to get to see them?”

 

“I think...I think Ventus’s new family is working on it...to get them to come and visit here...I don’t know anything about babies.” His heart started to hammer, he could hurt them…

 

Marluxia shrugged beside him, the movement jostling Vanitas from his pre-panic, “You didn’t know anything about rabbits either, and kids can tell you what’s wrong with them. So you’re already ahead of the game.”

 

Vanitas was surprised at how settled the statement made him.

 

Maybe he could handle meeting the baby cousins, and not cause any lasting harm after all.

 

“What if they don’t like me?” it wasn’t meant to be heard.

 

“What’s not to like?” It was heard anyway.

  


\---

  


Vanitas had never been more nervous in his life than as he was waiting for Aqua to show up with their baby cousins. Ventus was beside him, probably just as nervous but much more animated with his excitement. Vanitas was a statue where Ventus was a sunflower in the breeze.

 

They both turned as the door opened. Held their breath as a head of blue poked in. Felt their hearts melt at the sight of two spiky heads so much like their own.

 

Aqua came in holding one small hand, that was holding another small, more distrustful hand.

 

“Sora, Roxas. These are your cousins, Ventus and Vanitas.” She smiled and the little Brunette whose hand she held smiled too, bright and brilliant on a face that matched Vanitas’s. The other was Ventus to a tee, but with a frown on his little face and a glare in his eyes.

 

Vanitas felt himself slide to the floor, Ventus not too far behind him.

 

“I’m Sora!” The Vanitas look alike chirped. He was missing a tooth and Vanitas felt off kilter. “This is Roxas! He looks just like you!” he pointed at Ventus, who laughed and smiled back.

 

“He does!! And you look just like Vani, Sora! Just with blue eyes and lighter hair!” Ventus’s smile wore some of Roxas’s ire down.

 

Sora’s mouth fell open as he stared hard at Vanitas. He dropped his brothers hand and walked right up- no fear at all in his gait. He smacked his little hands onto each of Vanitas’s cheeks without a second of hesitation and smushed his mouth a bit with a gasp.  
  
“You do look like me! But you still have all your teeth!” Sora was in shock as he tried to get his fingers into Vanitas’s mouth.

 

Vanitas laughed and took the little hands, “You’ll get yours back soon enough.” Sora looked enchanted with the idea.

 

Sora was definitely the easier of the twins, bright and bubbly. Eagerly goading his brother into joining them for talking and making sure they weren’t cloned.  No one had the heart to tell them if anyone was clones, it would be the two little ones.

 

Vanitas had never felt something so pure as to what being hugged by twin look-alikes was. When Roxas had given his grudging agreement that they were okay and begun to drop his walls and play Vanitas’s heart did something so funny he could have cried right there. It was almost like looking in a tiny mirror with Ventus’s face.

 

He might have actually cried when they both wrapped their tiny arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks before saying goodbye.

 

“It’s crazy, isn’t it?” Ventus’s voice sounded far away. They were both staring at where Aqua took the twins, “To see that this runs in the family. Twins. Two sets of twins that look just the same. You and Sora...Me and Roxas.”

 

Vanitas turned to his brother and saw his eyes misty.

 

He didn’t hesitate to pull him in for a hug.

 

He couldn’t wait until he got to see his little look-alikes again.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!


End file.
